Revenge Is Sweet
by siriusisbest
Summary: All the fame of being a famous Quidditch player has gone to Ron's head. It's no secret that he sleeps with his fans even though he's engaged to Hermione Granger. What would happen if Hermione gave Ron a tast of his own medicine by using Draco Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

****

Beta's Notes: Heya! It's zzzooe here. I am pretty excited for this story, how about you? Let's get ready to rumble! (:

Author's Notes: Here is another Draco/Hermione story! My third...I think. Another Draco/Hermione story will be posted on Wendsday as well, so keep your eye's opend for that!

This is for all those who have me on their alerts because I write Draco/Hermione paring. My other story is doing horribly but I will finish it, this will be updated regularly as well! I'm really exited for his one!

Just let me say from the begging, there will be mild Ronald Weasley bashing in this story and not just on Draco and Blaise's part. Another thing, this story will be beta'd by zzzooe, an awesome writer, you should check out her work too! Okay, without further ado, Chapter One!

Blaise was having a pleasant conversation with his favourite house elf Trixy when the calm relaxing atmosphere was shattered with a bang. He heard the front door fly open and not long after the doors to the living room flew open, shortly followed by his wife, who had a look of complete fury written all over her pretty features. It was not a look most people got to see on her. _They have no idea how lucky they are…, bastards. _Blaise thought.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Blaise asked placing his butterbeer on the table.

It takes a lot to piss of Luna Zabini – nee Lovegood – so whatever had made her this mad couldn't be good.

"Him!" Luna snapped "Him, is what's wrong! The lying, cheating, back-stabbing-,"

"Honey, calm down, you're going to go into pre-mature labour," said Blaise, glancing at the barley noticeable bump in his wife's usually flat stomach.

"I'm only three months, Blaise; I'm not going to go into pre-mature labour," Luna said softly, as she scrutinized Blaise. She blinked and then sat down next to him none the less.

"Now, who's 'him'? Who do I kill?" Blaise asked.

Luna looked up at him slowly with her wide blue eyes that no longer showed anger but sadness.

"Oh no," Blaise said, now he was angry, "He didn't do it again?"

"He did," Luna sighed, leaning into him, snuggling up against his toned abdomen, "And guess who it was this time?"

"Another fan?" Blaise speculated. _It was almost always one of his stupid, pretty, sluttish, bimbo fans. Almost always, anyway. _

"Lavender. Bloody. Brown!" Luna threw a pillow with each word, accidentally knocking over poor Trixy in the process, who had been watching her master and mistress with concern.

"We need to tell Hermione," Blaise said quietly pulling Luna back into his embrace and resting his head on top of hers.

"But their relation-,"

"To hell with their relationship Luna! This could be a risk to Hermione's health! Who knows what those sluts are infected with; now that they've slept with the arse he might have something too, and then pass it on to Hermione," Blaise reasoned his voice higher then need be.

"Yes, you're right. But I actually think she knows. She-she's just hoping it'll stop. I know it's not like her; but she's truly devoted to him," Luna said sadly her heavily truthful words laying a blanket of despair around them.

"I know," Blaise whispered into her hair, "I know."

"Ms. Hermione deserves someone better than the toe-rag Ronald Weasley," Trixy said in the silence to her saddened master and mistress, "Miss. Luna and Mr. Blaise should find someone for her."

Blaise chuckled at his house-elf's name for Ron while Luna considered this.

"Maybe….," Luna brightened up at a thought, "I know what we could do," Luna whispered to the room.

"What could we do?" Blaise asked in interest while Trixy sat on the table flattening out her flowery blue dress to listen.

"We'll help her get back at Ron," Luna said now getting exited and standing up. "We'll help her get revenge, and in the process find her happiness!"

"I don't think I follow…," Blaise said confused but Trixy looked thrilled.

"Yes! Yes! That's what Trixy meant!" Trixy said, ecstatic.

"We'll have Hermione _'secretly'_ date someone and we'll spread a little gossip around so Ron finds out. He won't believe it of course, but eventually he'll get suspicious and then we'll blow the cover when we've gone far enough. Ron will be shattered but he'll have no reason to because he's the one sleeping around while engaged to Hermione," Luna said both brightly and matter-of-factly.

"Are you sure you shouldn't have been in Slytherin?" Blaise asked grinning, "And I assume you already have a person in mind, to help Hermione with her revenge and ultimate happiness?"

"Yes! Ginny, and everybody else, even Harry and Neville and I could practically hear, smell and see the sexual tension between them!" Luna smiled.

"No, way!" Blaise asked laughing, getting the clue, he remembered that, and he could have sworn his best friend did have a crush on the female portion of the Golden Trio. Even if he never wanted to admit, even to himself. The two girls shared a look, meaning they left something out, but he didn't press the matter. It would reveal itself in due course.

"Draco Malfoy!" Luna and Trixy said together grinning.

"You two are genius," Blaise grinned, pulling both girls into a bone crushing hug.

**Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,**  
**and she's probably getting frisky...**  
**right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...**  
**Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...**  
**Before He Cheats - Carrie Underwood**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Chapter TWO! It'll start getting interesting after this, promise! I'm going to try and keep everyone (other then Ron obviously) in cannon personality. So expect bumpy roads, fights, and duels; the fluff comes a whole lot later people, but it'll be humorous and interesting before that. This chapter, as was the last, is beta'd my zzzooe. Go comment on one of her stories! She doesn't bite! High ho, high ho, off to Zoe's page we go do do do do do do, high ho, high ho, high ho, high ho...

**Chapter Two**

"Master Blaise, Miss. Hermione is here to see you." Trixy squeaked to her master.

"Ah, bring her in here please," Blaise answered putting down the Daily Prophet, "Lila," Blaise called and a little house elf appeared, she was the youngest of the house elves.

"Yes, Master Blaise?" Lila asked.

"Could you tell my wife to come to the kitchen?"

"Of course Master," Lila disappeared with a pop, just as Hermione walked in behind a babbling Trixy.

"-then Lila told me that Bix had said it was very important and it was only a water leak! It's simple enough to fix and I understand Lila is only 11 but Bix should surely know how to fix it! Oh, sit, sit Miss, Trixy will make some more tea!" Trixy then trotted off around walking around the white and yellow very bright kitchen humming happily to herself.

"Hello, Blaise," Hermione smiled taking a seat.

"Hey, Hermione," Blaise leaned over the table for a hug.

Luna walked in and hugged Hermione then took a seat.

"So, I got your patronus this morning, what is that we need to talk about?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I know you don't-,"

"Ron is cheating on you."

Blaise shook his head, Luna was always one to be blunt and to the point.

"I know that you know this Hermione. And I know that you're waiting for it to stop but it's not going to! It's been going on for a year. A _year_, at least! What's going to stop him when you guys get married in 6 months?" Luna asked.

Hermione didn't say anything at first but just sat their studying the grout between the tiles that were in the middle of the cupboards and counter.

"So," Hermione said very quietly after several seconds of silence, "You asked me here, so that you could persuade me to break up with Ron?"

"No," the couple said together making Hermione look up.

"Then why do you want to talk about this? Yes I know Ron's been cheating on me with his fans. Yes I have been hoping it would stop. No I don't think it'll stop when we get married. Why are you telling me a bunch of things I already know? What is the point-," Hermione's voice went higher then normal and Blaise cut her off.

"Do you want revenge?"

"What?" Hermione asked, looking confused.

"Do you want revenge on that two timing, good for nothing, back stabbing, cheating, lying and deceiving ungrateful toe rag?" Blaise asked again.

"I don't know what you mean," Hermione said.

"Do the same thing to him that he's doing to you."

"Blaise, really. You want _me,_ Hermione Jean Granger, to have an affair?" Hermione asked taking her cup from Trixy, smiling her thanks.

"No, we want you to pretend to," Luna said taking her cup as well.

"What?" Hermione asked aghast. That did not just come out of Luna's mouth.

"You heard me. We want you to pretend to have an affair. It'll be kept secret but the media will catch glimpses of you two every now an again and Blaise and I will spread rumours. When Ron finds out he'll throw a fit, especially when he finds out who its with, but when we corner him and tell him we've know all along about his cheating he'll have no right to," Luna explained, calmly.

"When he finds out who it's with?" Hermione asked slightly anxious.

"Don't worry you two have set aside your differences. You two are almost like friends now. You work at the ministry together, you've been here for dinner with us when he was here and you even danced with him at our Christmas party two months ago," Blaise said and he watched as the answer slowly, ever so slowly dawn on Hermione, Blaise thought he'd help her out a little more, "You two will be fine, just don't call him Drakey Poo," Blaise grinned at Pansy's old nickname.

"No, no, _no!_ I am not, pretend or not, having a bloody affair with Draco Malfoy! I only danced to keep the image, I only talk to be nice, and so what if our arguments not like they used to be? He is still Draco _bloody_ Malfoy and I am still Hermione Granger!" Hermione shouted.

"But then it won't be awkward. He'll have to be at your house so that it seems more likely that you two are actually together! You'll go to restaurants two times a week or so, after a few months you'll be free of him," Luna reasoned.

"It won't be awkward? Where in the hell did you pull that from Luna? You want me to _live _with Malfoy. I have to see him at work! Now I have to live him and eat with him too?" Hermione asked almost pleadingly.

"It's not like were asking you to sleep with him," Blaise pointed out, "Although that wouldn't hurt, imagine the look on Weasley's face when…," Blaise's voice faltered at the murderous glare he was receiving from Hermione. Blaise coughed loudly into the silence straightening his tie.

There was an awkward silence where Trixy watched upon the scene of Luna watching Hermione who glared at Blaise who was studying the tiles on his sparkling kitchen floor.

"Master!" Lila bounded in excitement, "Master, Master Draco is here!"

"Bring him-, AH!" Blaise ducked under the table as the sugar bowl collided with the opposite wall. He felt someone grab his tie and pull him up, were he came face to face with an angry lioness.

"You already brought him here? You already told him?" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"N-no, we just told him to come at n-nine," Blaise stuttered.

"Well isn't this amusing?" came a voice from the door way.

You would have to agree with Draco if you were in his shoes. Walking down the hall way to find two house elves sharing a look of undoubted amusement, your best friend slowly being choked to death with his own neck tie by none other then the famous Hermione Granger, all the while an entertained Luna Zabini sat, sipping tea and watching with amusement also.

"Hello Draco," Luna greeted as if her husband wasn't currently being choked by her one of her two best friends, "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure…, did I miss something?" Draco asked taking a seat next to Luna and watching Blaise and Hermione who was still holding his tie.

"Not much," Luna said conversationally in her normal dreamy voice.

"Could…, could you let go of me now?" Blaise whispered.

Hermione who had been watching Luna and Draco looked down at him in surprise before releasing him.

"Thank you; blimey do you have a grip-,"

"Zip it!" Hermione snarled throwing herself into the chair next to Luna.

"So what do I owe the great pleasure of being here at 9am in this fine _Saturday_ morning?" Draco asked putting emphasis on Saturday.

Luna, ignoring the sarcasm, shared a look with her husband before scooting her chair out of Hermione's reach then saying, "Remember that game of truth or dare you played with Blaise the last night of your repeated 7th year at Hogwarts five years ago?"

Draco's smirk faltered, "Erm, yeah."

"And remembered how you refused to do Theo's dare; make out with Eloise Midgeins?" Blaise smirked.

"Yeah…," Draco was looking worried now; he thought that they had forgotten about this.

"Well we've come up with your dare that you have to do, its part of the game remember?" Blaise smiled his most charming smile.

Draco didn't say or do anything.

"The dare is, that you pretend to date Hermione," Luna said after a few seconds of silence.

"What?" Draco blurted looking at her like she'd grown two heads.

"You heard me," she said simply.

"Imagine the look on Weasley's face when he finds out Draco, won't just that be worth it? Not to mention Hermione has gotten quite pretty," Blaise added in an undertone.

"What was that Zabini?" Hermione asked coldly, for Blaise's sake, she hoped that he hadn't said what she thought he just said.

"I said you can still see your other pretty girlfriends," Blaise lied quickly.

"No he can't, neither of you are allowed to see other people," Luna said immediately flashing her husband a warning look.

"Why?" they asked at the same time. Hermione didn't really care, she would never cheat on Ron, but what did it matter if they saw other people or not.

"Because I said so," Luna said simply, standing up, "Now, will you two pretend to date for the next few months? For revenge? For Hermione, it's revenge for his cheating, for Draco, revenge for being a pain in your arse all these years. We know how you love to aggravate him; this is the best way to do it."

Hermione and Draco shot each other a glare before saying at the same time, "Fine."

* * *

**Author's Note Two: Sorry had to fix a name I spelled wrong. (it really aggervates me) Also I just put a poll up on my profile regarding this story. I suggest you go check it out because...well just trust me you'll want your vote to count. I'm not 100% sure myself but I suposse if I get eneoug of 'yes' then I might do it for you guys. It's on my profile, go check it out! Come on, you know you want to! :):):) And go review one of Zzzooe stories, she's not felling to well. :(**

**I'm sorry that was a little boring but I had to give you reason as to _why_ Draco would agree. Just to let you know the story follows the books, but obviously EWE, and this story takes place five years after the war. So Draco is a little diffrent, but not by to much. He's still blood predjeduce but not as much as he used to be school, and he's of course a real pain in the arse and a 'womanizer'. BTW, Luna is two months pregnant and Ginny and Harry will be marring in six weeks! Thanks you loads guys! Can I please get some reviews? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Hermione dropped Draco's hand as soon as they had apparated. She had come so very close to strangling Luna on several occasions. First, they set her up with this stupid plan.

Second, they want to use Malfoy, for Merlin knows why.

Third, Luna had forced them to promise her – on Merlin's grave – that they wouldn't '_cheat_' on each other.

If that didn't stand out as a big 'wtf?' she wasn't sure what did.

Hermione wasn't sure what but she was positive Blaise and Luna Zabini weren't letting on as much as they did. They had a hidden motive other then to anger Ron, she wasn't sure what it was, but she'd figure it out. For Luna's sake though, if she didn't lay off with the rules then she might not live long enough to raise her bundle of joy.

"Oh, no Granger, we'll be staying at the Manor, not here in London," Draco said smoothly as he looked around the living room at all the Muggle contraptions.

"Like hell we are, we're staying right here!" Hermione said in a sour mood, it was now six o'clock and she was exhausted from spending all day at the Zabini Manor.

"No we aren't. My parents don't bite Granger, they'll be hesitant at first, but they'll expect you," Draco said his voice laced with amusement.

"I'm not scared of your parents Malfoy," Hermione snapped her back to him while she fiddled with her purse at the coffee table.

"Uh-huh, sure…," Draco drawled sarcastically, lazily examining the Muggle and wizard photos that scattered the walls. He wrinkled his nose in distaste at a recent one of Ron Weasley and his team the Chuddley Cannons.

"Would you want to return to a house were a psychotic women nearly tortured you to death?" Hermione spun around, her eyes flashing with hurt and anger.

Draco paled and his smirk slipped off, "No, your right, I-I should have…, thought of that."

"Yes, you should have haven't you, since it was your aunt who did it! And if I remember correctly you were there as well; watching!" Hermione grabbed her purse walked into a hall way disappearing around the corner.

Draco stood there feeling slightly ashamed of his un-thoughtfulness. Thinking this wasn't the best time to be around her he took in his surroundings. He was standing in the living room that looked all Muggle, save the moving pictures that scattered the wall. Behind him was a couch facing a weird rectangle that had buttons on it. He thought it was called a C.V or T.E or something.

When facing the wired rectangular thing he looked to his left to see a fire place with a pot of Floo powder above it and to his right was a small opening were a door must have once been.

Walking towards it he found it to be a kitchen with a small table with five chairs around it. Hearing a sound at his feet he looked down to see an ugly orange cat with a squashed face looking as if it had ran headfirst into a brick wall.

Side stepping the half-kneazle (although he didn't really know that) he went back into the living room and down into the archway Hermione had disappeared in earlier. It was a hallway that didn't go straight but left to right. Three doors stood side by side on one side of the hallway. On the other was a door that lead into some sort of storage walk in cupboard. At the far end was another entrance to the kitchen were the only light source showed. The rest of the hallway was bathed in a cool darkness.

Sighing he walked to the door nearest the kitchen entrance, thought still basked in darkness, and knocked. His first guess had been correct and Hermione's voice said to come in. He opened the door to see a queen size bed flanked with night stands. Entering all the way, at the far end of the room were wide windows currently covered by black curtains. On the opposite side was a closet, then a dresser, then another door to what he assumed was a personal bathroom.

Hermione was in the bath room and she opened the door all the way so that she could talk and see him at the same time.

"What is it Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to the manor to get my things," he said curtly.

"Fine," Hermione went back to rummaging through her bathroom drawers. Draco left the room and just before apparating he called, "And Granger?"

"Yes?" Came her voice from the back room

"I'll be telling my parents about our relationship, I want them to think it's real."

"What?" Hermione yelped running out of the bathroom but he was gone.

"Git," Hermione murmured. After finding the hair clip she had been looking for, Hermione went to check that the guest room was ready, pulling two pillows from the walk in cupboard in the hallway she laid them on the bed and left them there.

Once Draco had returned with his stuff and had put his clothes away he went back to Hermione's room and knocked.

"Come in," Hermione called.

Draco entered and the door shut behind him, he looked down to see the cat had done it. Hermione didn't seem to notice because she was rummaging through her closet.

Draco smirked and snuck up behind her without her noticing. He then spoke from directly behind her, "What are you looking for?"

Hermione jumped at how close his voice was, and turned to find her self face to face with Draco.

Draco watched with amusement as her heart rate increased considerably and a blush was forming up her cheeks, she stumbled backwards into her clothes hanging in the closet.

"I-I, I was looking for um-," Hermione stuttered and turned her back on him burning with embarrassment, "I'm looking for a folder," she finally managed to say.

"Folder of what?" Draco asked still smirking at the effect he just gave her and went to sit on her bed.

"Folder that Ginny and I are using to plan the wedding," Hermione said pulling down a box from the shelf above the rack.

"Even after all the cheating Weasley's done your still going to marry him?" Draco asked incredulously.

Hermione took out a large white and blue folder and looked at him with a confused expression, "What?"

"You're still going to marry the Weasel even after he's lied and cheated to you all this time?" Draco asked as she opened the folder.

"Oh, no, not mine and Ron's wedding. Harry and Ginny's. I'm sending this to Ginny so she can show Harry some of the final touches on the bridesmaid's dresses. We have to get it done quickly because they get married in 6 weeks," Hermione explained rifling through the pages.

"Oh that's right, I've hear a little bit about that. They're keeping it quite obviously. I mean it's not like it's floating around the ministry, and it's not reported in the prophet every bloody morning, it's not the topic of everyone's conversation, its not-,"

"Yes, yes I get it," Hermione rolled her eyes, "But really Malfoy what do you expect, its Harry Potter, the 'saviour' as they call him now. He defeated Voldemort and brought down his Death Eaters, it shouldn't surprise you that it's a big deal."

Draco didn't do anything but shrug and look around her room, it was painted a light but pretty green with black curtains covering the windows and he found himself sitting on a soft dark blue blanket.

"Green, black, and dark blue…, nice colours Granger," Draco complimented, smirking.

"Shut up," Hermione murmured still searching through the folder before expressing a noise of triumph and marking a page, "Kreature." Hermione called.

Draco watched an old, wrinkly, and vaguely familiar house elf appeared in the room with a 'pop'. The only difference was is that he looked happier and had a fluffy white tail wrapped around him.

"Mistress called Kreature?" Kreature asked smiling up at Hermione.

"Yes, could you give this to Ginny please, if she's not home yet just leave it on the kitchen counter."

"Of course Mistress Hermione, Mistress Ginny will be pleased; would Mistress Hermione like to come over for dinner, or maybe just a little tea?" Kreature asked hopefully.

"No thank you Kreature, but I have some business to take care of," Hermione smiled warmly.

"Not to worry, Kreature will see Mistress other time, good night mistress," Kreature said.

"Night Kreature," And the house elf disappeared.

"He looked familiar," Draco commented.

"He should. He was the Sirius's family's house elf," Hermione said closing her closet door, "Come on; let's go find something to eat."

Draco followed her out the door and into the kitchen.

"How about pizza?" Hermione asked.

"Sure."

Hermione placed the pizza in an oven then went to the living room after setting the timer, she placed two cups of tea on the coffee table in front of the couch where Draco was now sitting.

"Who's that?" he asked pointing to the picture of a child, no older then 4 or 5, who was laughing, his hair turning from blue to green.

Hermione looked up and answered, "Harry and I's godson."

"Godson?" Draco asked looking at her.

"Yes, Godson. How did your parents take it when you told them you were dating the famous mudblood Hermione Granger?" Hermione asked changing to subject away from Teddy.

Draco noted the abrupt change in conversation but didn't press any further; at least not yet. There was something all too familiar about the child but he knew he'd never seen the child before. Clearly, there was something Hermione didn't want to tell him. Well tough, he would find out eventually.

"Oh, father was _thrilled_," Draco laughed darkly and took some of his tea, "Father thought it was a joke at first. He peered at me over his glasses in his study and asked how much I'd been bet to date you. I told him it wasn't a joke and after I told him that we had been put on the same project at work and that I had asked you out. He gave me a look as if checking to make sure I wasn't someone else. Once he was satisfied he shook his head and went back to his work with a scowl. Mother though…," Draco shook his head, "She doesn't care that you're a mudblood or Hermione Granger, she said as long as I'm happy then so is she. She was talking excitedly about grandchildren by the time I left."

"Grandchildren?" Hermione asked blushing as a thought crossed her mind.

"Yes," he then chuckled at her blush.

"Why are you blushing? Aren't women supposed to want children?" Draco asked smirking.

"I'm not blushing," Hermione lied, really she wasn't blushing at the thought of raising children with Malfoy, but more of the part that because before that. She blushed darker and imagined how that cocky smirk of his would widen if he ever found out what she was really thinking.

Draco was still smirking when the oven beeped. After dinner they muttered goodnight before departing into their own rooms.

Little did Hermione know Draco knew how to use legimency without having to look through the person's eyes, because as long as you concentrate on the person you can hear and sometimes see what they're thinking.

And Hermione was thinking awfully vividly.

A/N Forgot to put this in last time, lol. Okay, sooo, yep...yep, yep, yep..don't really have anything to say exept OMG TOM FELTON WON BEST VILLIAN! Is he awsome or what? Of course he is, he's a great actor and I could think of nowone better to portray Draco! (not to mention he's drop dead georgeious! *fans self* omg he's hot)

Okay, I'm hyper...like you couldn't tell. And exited because TOM WON! Yeah okay eneught of that you already know...damn it he's hot...lucky Jade Oliva. Alright, sooo how do you guys like this chapter?

Next chappy up in less then a week! Promise! :)  
(omg..so..efing...hot...)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

Draco was momentarily confused on why his blanket didn't feel like silk but like cotton, or why the bed was smaller than normal and not the monstrous super king size, why a house elf wasn't shaking him awake but the light from the window waking him, why he didn't hear Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson banging around his kitchen but heard only silence, and why the wall's weren't light white but dark blue.

Then the events of yesterday rushed past and he remembered he was in Granger's house, where the blankets were made of cotton, the bed was queen sized, were there were no house-elf's, why there was silence instead of two ex-Slytherins making as much ruckus as possible as usual on Sunday mornings, and why the wall's were a navy blue instead of a neutral white.

He then remembered the naughty thoughts that had gone threw Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes head last night. Getting out of bed he smirked while pulling out clothes for a shower, not that he blamed the girl for having such fantasies. His years of playing Quidditch obviously showed. With that thought in mind he pulled out a fitted green pressed button up shirt that showed off his muscles and headed towards the bathroom. If he was stuck in the mudblood's house then he might as well have some fun.

Hermione woke to the sound of water rushing through her pipes. Vaguely she wondered why that would be at only six o'clock on a Sunday morning. She heard whistling and sat straight up, wand at the ready. Slipping out of bed she opened the door and stepped cautiously into the hallway inching towards the bathroom door were steam was slowly rolling out from underneath.

She reached out to the handle and slowly pushed the door open; she jumped in, wand pointed at…oops.

_Looks like I won't need the shirt after all._

_He coughed to get her attention; it wasn't till her eyes snapped up to his that a deep red spread across her face._

_"I know I'm extraordinarily handsome Granger but it's not nice to stare you know." He drawled enjoying the blush that was getting darker by the second._

_"I-I, I forgot…, that you were…," Hermione's voice trailed off as she tried her best to keep her eyes away from his toned abs and… other things._

_An awkward silence fell while Hermione surveyed her bathroom and Draco watched her in amusement._

_Finally he broke the silence, "Well what are you waiting for? Would you like to get in with me or are going to go take a shower in your own bathroom?" he smirked as the blush regained some of the color that it had lost in the silence._

Hermione glared at him but backed out and slammed the door. She heard him chuckle as she embarrassingly stomped into her room and slammed her own door in a childish manner.

Draco was in a very good mood all morning as a result of the hilarious early morning events.

Hermione was in a very bad mood all morning as a result of the embarrassing early morning events.

The breakfast, newspaper reading, and staring at walls was spent in silence till around eleven when, despite her still current embracement, she broke the silence.

"What are we doing today?" She asked coldly.

"Thought you'd never ask," he said cheerfully tossing his own Prophet aside. "Where going to Diagon Alley to get you clothes, jewellery and all that jazz."

"All that jazz?" Hermione asked smirking, "Isn't that a Muggle expression?"

"Just get your shoes on Granger," he sneered.

The rest of that day was a living hell; they both drank polyjuice potion and then shopped in every expensive wizarding clothing, jewellery, and shoe shop in all of London.

By six o'clock Hermione was exhausted as she flopped down on her bed, bags all around. Draco had insisted on her buying new clothes so that she 'looked like a women he would date' and that meant the most expensive and newest exports on the face of the entire green earth.

"Granger, we're going to a fancy Italian restaurant in one hour, so be ready." Draco shouted from his room.

"NO! After the living hell I went through today and having to spend every minute with _you_ I'm am not going out again!" Hermione yelled in deep frustration, she hated shopping for clothes as it was; it was ten times worse when you were doing it with Draco Malfoy.

"Come, come, Granger, your not angry with me are you?" Draco drawled coming into her room with out asking.

"Get out, Malfoy," Hermione sighed not in the mood for another argument.

"If it helps, Blaise and Luna will be joining us."

Hermione sighed, "Fine, fine, I'm getting ready," Hermione got up and with a wave her wand all the clothes put themselves away.

"Clever," Draco said impressed as the drawers closed and closet door shut.

"Was that just a compliment?" Hermione smirked.

"No," he sneered, "I was…, complimenting the person who created the spell, not you."

"Whatever Malfoy, just get out," As he stepped out she said, "And I'll tell Ginny you think her spell is clever."

Laughing she shut the door in his scowling face and turned to get ready.

An hour later she was in a black knee length dress, black coloured high heels, and a necklace pendant hanging on her neck.

"Not half bad," Draco smirked as she came into the living room.

Hermione just scowled.

"Can we go now?" she asked annoyance clear in her voice.

"Go get the black faux fur coat on, so no one recognizes you then we'll be ready," he said.

Five minutes later they were out side the restaurant Locanda Locatelli.

Hermione kept her hood up as the waiter tripped over himself to escort Malfoy to a table where Blaise and Luna were already seated.

"If it isn't the dragon and his lioness. Have a fun day?" Blaise inquired as they slid into the half circle seat at the very back of the restaurant.

"I'm not sure what was more fun, this morning or the shopping." Draco smirked pecking Luna on the cheek.

Hermione scowled and removed her coat but didn't clarify and instead ignored the curious looks of the Zabinis.

They made pleasant talk and when the food arrived it was delicious. After two hours, Hermione and Luna were slightly tipsy. The good thing about wizarding alcohol is you can drink it when you're pregnant and nothing will happen to the baby. You'll feel pretty bad in the morning, worse then a hangover-more like you have the stomach flu- but the baby will be complete unharmed because of your own blood shielding the growing foetus from the poison.

Hermione stumbled to her bed once she got home, with the help of Draco, she didn't even get into pyjamas before falling asleep.  
Shaking his head he left for his own room, being more sober then Hermione, he was able to remember to change clothes, he was however still under the influence, if only slightly, and he forgot to close the bedroom door as he turned to lights out with his wand. Oh, how he didn't know what a mistake that was.

* * *

**Ooooay, so it's a bit late. I'm very sorry guys, my bad. Next chapter will be up Sunday, don't for get to send a big thanks to the one and only Zzzooe.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Hermione sat bolt upright but she had no idea what had woke her up. She immediately regretted shooting up like that though because a pain shot across her head.

Stupid hangovers.

Hermione was about to lay back down when she heard a scream from Malfoy's room.

Hermione forgot about the pain her head as she ran out of her room and into Malfoy's.

She looked around before collapsing on the ground as she fought for air. Hermione's wand slipped from her grasp as she laughed so hard she thought she might hyperventilate.

"STOP LAUGHING! Get your arse over here and help me!" Draco shouted struggling against the 10 pound of orange weight that was latched onto his face.

Hermione, clutching her stomach with one hand, wrenched Crookshanks off Draco's face and tossed him into the hallway. She then the shut the door and doubled over with laughter again.

"You…, should've…, seen…," Hermione gasped between fits of laughter.

"Sod off, Granger!" Draco snapped, just making her laugh harder.

"You-you know Malfoy…," Hermione giggled trying to get control, "You scream awful lot like a girl…," Hermione giggled, "I don't think I've heard a scream like that since Seamus knocked a can of paint on Lavender's head." Hermione erupted into giggles again.

"Get out of my way, Granger, work starts in an hour and I would like to shower before hand." Draco snapped.

Hermione stumbled into her room still laughing and got ready for work as well, the sight of Crookshanks latched onto Draco Malfoy's face was the best hangover remedy she had ever tried.

Hermione apparated to the ministry first in a cheerful mood followed ten minutes later by a sour Draco. They both worked as aurors and reported to the one and only Harry Potter.

Hermione wished Susan Bones good morning as she entered her office and sat behind her desk. Five minutes later Pavarti, Ginny, and Lavender fell threw the door giggling.

"Um, what is it? I thought we were meeting at lunch?" Hermione asked.

"Look!" Lavender tossed the Daily Prophet under her nose.

**Draco Malfoy's New Mistress**

Under this headline was a picture of the back of Hermione's head.

**The young Malfoy was spotted last night at Italian restaurant in London with a new girl. Draco Malfoy and his new girlfriend spent two hours with Mr. Malfoy's friend, Blaise Zabini and his wife, war hero, Luna Zabini nee Lovegood. Taking a look at the picture you can see the couple getting cosy. No one saw the new girls face but were sure her identity will be revealed in due course. The question remains thought, is this just another random fish the bad boy has picked from the sea? Or has England's sexiest and most eligible bachelor finally entered a serious relationship?**

**Has this Womanizer finally met his match?**

Hermione looked back at the picture and rolled her eyes. How they could make reaching for the salt into 'getting cosy' beat her but it fell in perfectly for the plan.

"Wonder who it is?" Pavarti pondered.

"I don't know but she sure is lucky. He. Is. So. Hot!" Lavender squealed.

"Doesn't she look familiar to you guys?" Ginny asked.

"Um…I don't think so," said Pavarti as she looked closely at the picture.

"Girls, I have to work, could we…carry on this conversation later?" Hermione asked.

"I guess…," Lavender sighed, "We'll see you in Diagon Alley, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head and got back to work, tossing the rubbish newspaper in the trash bin.

All of lunch Hermione helped the girls with wedding plans, occasionally Malfoy and his 'oh so lucky girl' came up from time to time. Hermione was relieved to get back to work. At two o'clock Seamus dropped by to say she could go home.

"Malfoy," Hermione nodded once apparating to her flat.

"See the prophet today?" Draco asked.

"Yes, the girls dropped by and showed it to me, looks like we made the front page." Hermione said dropping her purse on the coffee table.

"Yep, my mother wants to have dinner with you by the way," he added quickly.

"What?" Hermione asked looking up, daring him to say what she thought he had.

"My mother and father would like you to come over for dinner on Wednesday."

"Malfoy, why don't you just tell them why we're," She put up quotes with her hands, "_Dating._"

"Because, it's fun torturing my father," Draco said simply.

When Hermione looked like she was about to say 'No' Draco took charge, "Come on Granger, don't you think you could spend just _one_ night with my parents? My mother would be thrilled."

Hermione sighed; fine she would do it but, "Say Please."

"What?" Draco asked disbelievingly.  
"Say. Please." Hermione said in a sing-song voice.

Draco looked as if he was going to refuse but as stubborn as she was he knew it was his only chance, "Fine. Please."

"Please what?"" Hermione asked grinning.

Draco ground his teeth together, "Please have dinner with my parents on Wednesday."

"Good enough." Hermione grinned dropping onto the couch, "So, what's for tonight?"

"We'll just stay here."

"Okay then, I'll go get dinner started."

Tuesday started out the same expect Crookshanks didn't sneak into the guest room and wake up Draco, who would scream and wake up Hermione who would panic and then bend double with laughter.

The re was a vague 'Morning' as Hermione rushed into the living room, threw the powdered into the fireplace and appeared at the Ministry.

A picture was displayed in the Prophet going along the same lines as the previous day. Underneath was another article, a picture of Ronald Weasley being supported on the shoulders of his team mates. Hermione grimaced at the blonds in the background who, you could tell in even black and white, were clearly mentally undressing him.

She then smirked, at thinking on how by the time he got back from what ever country he was playing in, (she could never keep track) he would regret ever laying eyes on another women.

* * *

**Reviews? A big applause goes to Zzzooe, for the beta-ing, my grammar and spelling suck so just imagine her pain!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my wonderful readers!**

**Further down in this chapter you will come across a star (*) from that point to the next star is all written by Zoe. It is a clip from her One-Shot ****_Empty Promises_****. It is all written by her and she was wonderful enough to let me borrow it.**

**So enjoy guys, and thank you Zoe!**

Chapter Six

Hermione got home from work Wednesday afternoon at 2, as per usual. The unusual part however was that Malfoy didn't seem to be there and he got off work two hours before she did.

An hour later, Hermione had finished her work but Malfoy still hadn't returned home and she was starting to worry.

Wait…she's worrying about where Draco Malfoy was…why?

Before she could think further into this however, said person appeared into her living room through the fire place.  
"Draco Xavier Abraxas Malfoy were have you been?" she snapped before he had even got his second foot out of the grate.

"Worried were we?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"No."

Psh, even Hermione knew she had said that to fast.

"Are you _sure_?" Draco asked walking towards her as she walked backwards. Oh how fun it was to mess with her.

"Of course I'm sure, why wouldn't I be?" She asked as her back hit the wall, her voice coming out stronger then she felt as his swirling grey eye's looked intensely at her. She dully noted he had his mother's color flecks of blue in his gorgeous eyes.

_I did not just call his eye's gorgeous!_

_All this time Draco had been getting closer and was amused to find that she seemed to be studying his eye's, using legimency he found her thinking of how the blue was like his mothers….and how gorgeous they happened to be. He smirked as she mentally pep-talked herself on how his eyes were not gorgeous._

_"Lost are you Granger?" Draco asked stopping in front of her._

_"What?" she asked inching towards the hallway._

_He put his hands on each side of her head to stop her from escaping._

_"You never answered my question," she said in desperation of distracting him and then trying a break for freedom._

_"What was that? Why you wouldn't like me?" Draco grinned down at her; grey orbs boring into brown. "Well there's the fact that I'm witty, intelligent, wealthy, cunning, clever, not to mention extremely handsome," he grinned moving closer so they were just barely a centimetre apart and he lowered his head closer to hers._

_"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy," she said with much less venom then she would have liked and Draco congratulated himself as he heard her heart beat faster and faster._

_"I wouldn't say I'm flattering myself," he murmured, "After all it was you having those naughty thoughts Saturday night, not me."_

_She blushed and he chuckled, before Hermione knew it his warmth was gone and he strode over to where he had dropped a bag that she hadn't noticed before._

_"This is where I was when you were so worried of my whereabouts Granger. Inside you'll find a dress gown I want you to where tonight along with a necklace. And try to keep that bushy hair of yours tamed too."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes at his comment on her hair. It was far from bushy, as it now lay in soft ringlets down her back. Time had been good to her._

_She yanked the bag out of his grasp and made her way into her room._

_She put up her hair, and did her make-up so not to listen to Malfoy whine. An hour later she took out the dress robes, which were a dark blue almost black. How fitting._

_She placed them on she had to admit they were marvellous._

_By the time she emerged it was 4:30, half hour before she would come face to face with his lovely parents, for the first time in five years._

_"Took you long enough I thought I'd be waiting till Christmas!" Draco exclaimed as she walked in._

_Hermione smugly noted how his eyes travelled over her curves even with the insult on her time._

_Half hour later, with minimal talking between the two, Hermione grabbed Draco's arm and they apparated to Malfoy Manor._

_It was cold, dark, and unwelcoming. Hermione looked down at the walkway and laughed humourlessly, "The road to hell really is paved with gold."_

_"What?" Draco asked following her gaze to the gold specked walk way._

_"Nothing." Hermione shook her head not expecting him to understand._

_Once they got to the door it opened on its own accord and Hermione felt nervousness set in, Draco had to practically pull her inside._

_"Draco!" Narcissa came down the staircase of the darkened house and embraced her son before turning to Hermione, "It's so nice to see you again Hermione," and she hugged her as well to the surprise of Draco and Hermione._

_"Nice to…, see you too," Hermione answered awkwardly hugging her back._

_"Draco. Ms. Granger," Lucius appeared behind his wife; he glanced at his son and held out his hand to Hermione, who shook it twice before dropping it. Why the hell would Lucius Malfoy shake a mudblood's hand?_

_"Shall we wait in the ballroom for dinner?" Lucius asked._

_Following the older Malfoy, Hermione walked down the hallway and felt memories of the past flash before her eye's, one's of her being scared as she followed the same hallway, being lead by Greyback, shaking with fear as Dean tried to sooth her while Ron tried to break free._

_The most vivid came when she stepped into the hallway and red light flashed behind her eyes, she half expect Bellatrix Lestrange to be standing their waiting for her. She shook her head and sat down, timidly, on the couch, how stupid of her to think such a stupid thought._

_"What would you like to drink Ms. Granger? Scotch? Brandy? Butterbeer? Firewhisky? Tequila?"_

_"Firewhisky is fine," Hermione responded. Maybe it would the evening go easier._

_Draco ginned at her daring, who would have thought that the bookworm drank?_

_"So, Draco tells me that you two were put on a case together by Harry." Narcissa said to Hermione taking her own fire whisky from her husband._

_"Yes, but I'm afraid to say Mrs. Malfoy, that it's confidential." Hermione said politely accepting her drink from Lucius. She didn't rise the cup to her lips though; Alastor might rise from his grave just to yell at her for accepting a drink from a former Death Eater, no matter how sorry he felt for his actions._

_"I expected no less," Narcissa said with a tinkling laugh, "And please, Hermione, call me Narcissa…it is alright I call you Hermione?" the older women implored almost worriedly._

_"Of course…, Narcissa, I don't mind," Hermione smiled. This was going smother then she thought possible, maybe she wouldn't need the drink._

_Narcissa beamed and took a drink of her fire whiskey._

_"Ms. Granger, I hope I don't tread on personal affairs, but I was under the impression that you were engaged to Arthur Weasley's son," Lucius said from next to his wife._

_"I was but Ron and I reached a…, breaking point." Hermione chose her words carefully, hopefully she would be able to avoid the cheating subject-she was still a little sore on that._

_"Breaking point?" Lucius prodded ignoring the warning looks from his son._

_"He's hardly ever home and it doesn't feel right anymore, I decided it was time to break things off and that I don't want to spend the rest of my life with the arse," Hermione said with fire in her voice._

_"May I ask, is Mr. Weasley…, aware, of your relationship with my son?" Lucius inquired._

_Hermione glanced at Draco who, as usual, had his face completely emotionless. Sighing and cursing Draco Malfoy's name she answered truthfully…, somewhat, "No, Ma-Draco asked me out before I got a chance to owl him. I have been extremely busy at the ministry so when Draco asked if I would like to go out for dinner I accepted despite the fact that I have yet to return Ron's ring. As you can see I don't wear the filthy thing anymore anyways." _

_Where she got her courage to talk as she was doing, she didn't know but she liked it. Surprise was showing in Lucius Malfoy's eyes as she continued but it was, dare she say a pleasant surprise. He looked quite amused at her calling the Weasley's ring filthy. Perhaps this mudblood actually had some sense._

_"And you have yet to call it off, even after the past-what has it been- four days?" asked Lucius, amusement lacing his words._

_"Draco said not to and we could use this as payback as well. But I assure you I'm not just dating your son to make my Ex-fiancé jealous," Hermione assured, for some odd reason, she didn't feel like she was lying anymore. That was weird because she wasn't dating Malfoy, and never would…it's not like she wanted to._

_"Of course not dear." Narcissa smiled warmly as a bell rang somewhere in the house._

_"Ah, dinner!" Narcissa lead the way into the dinning room were everyone took a seat. Hermione and Narcissa flanking Lucius who was at the head, and Draco sitting next to Hermione._

_"So, how is Harry doing?" Narcissa asked conversationally._

_They talked briefly about Harry and the upcoming wedding then silence fell over the table, an awkward silence._

_A few minutes later the doors opened and a house elf walked in, balancing plates. Hermione scowled, of course they would have house-elf's, they were after all the Malfoys._

_Hermione bit her tough and didn't say anything while the house elf's brought in more food, biscuits, salad, soup, meatloaf, turkey legs, and countless other things._

_They ate in a stressed silence when a house-elf reappeared with some beverages, once the little being had departed once again Lucius spoke._

_"Go on Miss. Granger, your obviously holding something back why not let it out?"_

_*She took a breath and then exploded, "How can you just do this? How can you do this knowing that they could be free and not used for petty labour like your housework?"_

_"They want to work."_

_"Because they don't know it any other way! You remember Dobby? Well he used to work at the Hogwarts kitchens, he got paid and he loved it! Why do you do it?"_

_And so the yelling continued, the noise level escalating and the threats and taunts thrown becoming quite childish._

_"Psychotic pureblood!"_

_"Insufferable mudblood!"_

_Then it stopped. Her mouth opened and closed, twice. His brow twitched, realizing that he might have gone a bit too far. She took the nearest object – a meat cleaver – and threw it at his head._

_It missed; barely. She spun on her heel and stormed out of the manor, fuming and swearing never to come back.*_

_"Nice going father," Draco drawled placing his napkin on the table._

_"It slipped," Lucius mumbled looking anywhere but at his glaring wife._

_"Go to her son, I'll send an owl to her shortly," Narcissa ordered while sending daggers at her husband._

_"Yes Mother." Draco stood and exited the Manor and apparated back to Hermione's apartment. She was still in the living room when he got there._

_He took one look at her before bursting into laughter._

_She mumbled something incoherent but probably abusive before storming off to her room._

_Stupid Purebloods._

**OMG! So, I just had to update today in celebration of the new trailer! Yes, Deathley Hallow's trailer, OFFICIAL TEASER TRAILER! I screamed when I checked my iPhone and I saw the Warner Brothers e-mail, seriously scraed the crap out of my dog and sister! Lol, it's epic you got to go watch! Go to warner brothers or mugglenet, just go see! GO GO GO! *yes I'm exited, could you not tell...and yes I'm crazy too!***

**Oooo, drama! Hmm, there getting a little more comfortable around each other huh….hehe. Can I get just a few reviews guys? Please! Really just a 'good' 'bad' 'horrible' ANYTHING. I know there are quite a few people reading. Well, till next time guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Needing time away from each other Hermione had gone to Grimmauld Place to spend some time with Ginny and Harry for the day while Draco went to Theo's house with Blaise. In each of their opinions it was a good way to spend the Saturday after a week of having to endure each other's presence.

"Sound's like you had an interesting week, but on Wednesday it sounded like you were going to kiss her mate," Blaise grinned as Draco finished telling him and Theo about the week.

"I would never touch the filthy mudblood," Draco snapped as Theo sniggered.

"Sure," Blaise grinned.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"You know she's gotten pretty over the years, and we all know you could use some company," Theo said slyly.

"What are you getting at?" Draco inquired.

"I'm saying maybe you should date Granger for real. I mean she may be a little know-it-all but she never really was all that bad in school and if anything she's gotten better over the years, and not just in looks," Theo clarified.

"I don't go lusting after mudbloods Theo," Draco sneered.

"Really? Then why was it that you kept peering at Granger during the Yule Ball during our forth year? So much so that Pansy teased you about it for months on end," Theo asked smirking.

Oh he was clever that one, Draco had fallen right in to his trap and Theo knew he knew it.

"Very clever Theo," Draco mumbled sipping his Firewhisky.

The three old friends sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Did you know Marcus is holding another ball next Saturday?" Blaise asked into the silence.

"No," Theo and Draco said together.

"Not surprised, I heard from Goyle. Invitations will be send out Monday, Luna and I are going what about you guys?" Blaise asked.

"Sure, Daphne's always looking for some way to show off so I doubt she'll object," Theo sighed.

"If you dislike her so much then why do you stay with her?" Draco asked, tired of the gloomy moods that came from one of his closest friends whenever the oldest Greengrass was mentioned.

"I have my reasons."

"Reasons being?" Draco prodded.

"Make of it what you wish."

Draco rolled his eyes deciding not to push it.

"You and Hermione should go; it'll help with the publicity thing," Blaise said, "Only reserved guests will attend and Marcus can keep them quiet. Let a reporter in and get a short glimpse, no harm no foul. The public is bound to notice her soon enough, and the sooner the better right?"

"I guess," Draco sighed.

"Pansy coming?" Theo asked.

"Dunno, if she's not I'll make her," Blaise shrugged.

"What about Adrian?" Theo inquired.

"I hate Pucey, so I sure hope not," Blaise answered.

"He did have a way of being a real pain," Theo shrugged.

"She has some really brown hair you know?" Ginny was saying as her and Hermione sat in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

"Hmm?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy's new girlfriend," Ginny clarified.

"Oh," Hermione said baffled by the sudden change in subject.

"Yep," Ginny said cheerfully, carefully watching Hermione. "I saw some more pictures in Witch Weekly," Ginny said after a short silence.

"That's nice," Hermione muttered making a mental note to get a subscription.

"She seemed to know Luna pretty well," Ginny stated.

"Oh," Hermione sipped her tea felling uncomfortable.

"Do you think I'm that stupid or do you want to keep it that big a secret?" Ginny asked conversationally no change in her tone.

"I don't think you're stupid," Hermione muttered carefully watching her tea.

"Then why don't you just tell me you're dating Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked bluntly.

"I'm not."

"That's not what the tabloids say."

"They can be misleading and mistaken."

"Not always."

"But most of the time."

"Are they now?"

"Half and half."

"That doesn't make sense!" Ginny snapped.

"They are purposely mislead but not mistaken within the purpose of why they are being mislead. In reality if you're in on the fact of why they are misleading then you would be mistaken because it's not all real but it seems to be to the public. So it all depends on what side of the veil you're on. The knowing side or the showing side." Hermione spoke quickly choosing her words carefully.

There was a short silence while Ginny tired to figure this out, "So… you're not cheating on my brother?"

"With all due respect it's quite the opposite." Hermione said with venom in her voice.

"And you're not sleeping with Malfoy?"

"What?" Harry all but yelped as he came through the kitchen door.

Hermione sighed.

"Oh my god, you are! Well I mean not that I blame you, look at him. And it would put my idiot brother in his place, and you'd be enjoying it while doing it. Well that sentence right there has double meaning then doesn't!" Ginny was practically jumping with in her seat rambling on while Harry looked truly baffled.

"NO! I am not sleeping with Draco Malfoy!" Hermione spoke loudly over Ginny's unexpected excitement.

"I would hope not," Harry said.

They just ignored him.

"It's a scheme. A trick. Revenge," Hermione said.

"At Ron," Ginny concluded.

Hermione sighed and nodded, "Ginny, I am sorry-,"

"It took you long enough! It's great you're loyal and believe in my brother and all but it's about time you got over him! And your idea is genius! Sneaking around with Draco Malfoy," Harry splutters in the corner but Ginny ignores him and goes on, "will really get him all riled up and then you can confront him and," she let out a girly squeal, "Oh Hermione you're amazing, and you get some fun in it too! You have to admit Draco Malfoy is oh my Merlin super-,"

"Super what Gin?" Harry asked playfully raising an eye brow.

Ginny giggled, "Super ugly compared to the all mighty Harry Potter," Ginny kissed him.

"That's more like it," Harry grinned, looking over the word 'compared'.

Hermione just smiled at them, she wished she could have a relationship like Ginny and Harry but she'd taught herself over the past few months not to dwell on it, it only got her depressed.

"So," Harry said, "Let me get this straight. You're going out with Draco Malfoy to get revenge on Ron for cheating on you with his fans?"

"No, I'm making it _appear _as if I'm going out with Malfoy to get revenge on Ron," Hermione clarified.

"Ah, of course."

Hermione shot him a death glare; his words seemed somewhat close to disbelieving but Harry either didn't notice her glare or he ignored it rather well sipping his tea.

Something weird was going on here; Blaise had had a similar reaction. In the end she just settled on the idea that it was just because they were boys.

**Author's Note: Sorry, no Hr/D contact in this chapter but their will be plenty in next chapter! I had to let Ginny and Harry in on the plan thought and I think they just needed some time away from each other!**

**Hmm, how about a preview?**

"Look at me," Draco whispered.

Hermione did as he asked and felt him push her up against him and lower his head until his lips were slanted just over hers.

**Yes, I am very evil!**

**_Oh my goodness, she is! I need to read the next chapter! So, who's seen Eclipse? I HAVE! I just got back. Trust me, it won't disappoint. Say for the wait guys, we're making a horror film in our French class and I had to write the script, co-direct and I am one of the lead roles as well – co-editor too! Much love and TWILIGHT, zzzooe. x_**

******YA, Zoe! Sounds so fun! Hmm, well I haven't seen Eclipse but I imagin I will evetually when it comes out on DVD. I'll probally go to a friends house and watch. (Ya!) So, any of you guys seen it?**


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note!**

**Some important things here!**

1. I have changed my pen name ^^^, it's so it matches my username on livejournal if anyone was wondring.

2. Okay guys, I'm getting mixed requests here. Usually I write what I want to write and for my own pleasure but I have SO MANY people reading this story I'm going to take your guys opinions into consideration. Do YOU want or mind if there is M rated material in this story? Would you stop reading if there was? Now if I do add this in, then I will put a notice at the top of the chapter and that's all that will happen during that chapter. So, if I add sex into this story, will you stop reading?

3. And last but not least. I want to thank each and every one of you for reviewing. Yesterday my dog bit a freind of mine (who's also my next door neighbor) and I mean Wicket is a giant breed dog. A bullmastiffe and he wieghts over 160 pounds. (he's fat) So as you can imgain I felt horrible and my dad is beyond pissed with me but your guys reviews and all those who put me on alerts really helped make me feel a tiny bit better. Nearly 100 reviews and over 120 readers, Thank You Guys!


	9. Chapter 9

**Alexis is fine guys, she just got a little scratch and a bruies, and her, her mom, and her grandmother talked my mom out of putting Wicket down. Oh, and someone asked about his name, Wicket got his name from a star war's creature. When we got him he was going to be named Stuey (from Family Guy) but on the way home he just wouldn't shut up, so we named him after this noisy star wars charceter (and the actor of that charcter was actually the one who plays Flitwick and Griphook!)! My older dog Patches even laid in front of his cage to muffle the noise. Unfounrantly we had to put Patches down a week and half ago though. Really sad for me because I'd got her when I was 3. Anyway were straing off topic here! **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!  


* * *

**

Chapter Eight

Hermione was scrubbing the dishes when Draco walked in to the kitchen. She had found a note saying that he had been called to Malfoy Enterprise for a meeting. Apparently Draco worked for his father as well as the ministry.

"My father sends his apologizes," Draco said sitting down heavily into a chair.  
"Oh does he?" Hermione said not turning around.  
"He has invited us over again as well," Draco added looking through the paper.  
"Oh did he?" Hermione answered.  
"Next Monday," Draco clarified turning a page.  
"Oh really?" was her answer.  
Draco sighed and put the paper down, "Do you answer every question with a question?"  
"I don't know, do I?" Hermione grinned at him.  
Draco just rolled his eyes and went back to the Daily Prophet that was again talking about 'The wedding of 2004', sporting a picture of Ginny and Harry on top of the article.

"We're going to Paris today," he said after a moment's silence.  
"What?" Hermione asked, dropping the pan she was scrubbing.  
"I said. We are gong. To Paris today," Draco spoke slowly.  
Hermione glared, "Ha-ha. Why Paris?"  
"Because that's where I take all my girlfriends," Draco said simply.  
"Well that's great Malfoy, but I'm not your girlfriend," Hermione stated going back to her dishes.  
Draco peered over his prophet at her and grinned, "Come on Granger, you can't be that disgusted with being my girlfriend."  
"Actually I can," Hermione restored coolly.  
Draco glared at her as he got up to make himself something to eat. Hermione grinned to herself at her knack of being able to anger him so easily.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(~(~(~(~()~)~)~)~)~)

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and was truly baffled at what a little bit of make-up and expensive clothes could do to a girl. From her natural make-up, glossy lips, light eye shadow, and mascara to her black clutch, high heels, and floor length black V-cut dress that opened in the back  
"It's about time" Draco snapped without looking at her as she came into the living room, "What did you do, cut and sew it yourself?" he gave her once over look, "Not bad Granger, see what being with a Malfoy can do for you."  
"Are you ready?" she asked, rolling her eyes.  
He held out his arm and she grabbed on.

After the suffocation and longer than usual journey, Hermione found herself outside a huge and extremely busy restaurant.  
"Is this a wizarding restaurant?' Hermione asked.  
"Of course, you don't think I would trust muggles not to burn or spoil or poisoning my food do you?" he asked.  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "If they burn the food they make you a new dish free of charge and they're not going to poison you."  
"What about those robbers that go on attack at some Muggle diner in the United States, hitting a bunch of restaurants all over the country," Draco pointed out.  
"It's not the restaurants fault, and that could happen here too. The only difference is, it would be Death Eaters attacking us and no one would be left alive, the muggles leave you alive if you listen. The Death Eaters however don't really care do they?" Hermione asked smugly.  
Draco choose not answer and Hermione grinned.  
"Table for two," he said to the waitress when they got inside, pushing threw the crowd.  
"Inside or out?" she asked.  
"Outside."  
"Name and time for reservation."  
"No reservation. Malfoy."  
"Follow me," she said, giving him a once over with her bright blue eyes and batting her eyelashes as she lead them to the back of the restaurant and to a crowed back patio.

Hermione rolled her eyes as the waitress gave Draco extra attention once seated. It was obvious the women wasn't married and if she had a boyfriend Hermione suspected he would want to know just how his girlfriend treated her customers. It went beyond, far far beyond, politeness and courtesy.  
Draco was as polite as she'd ever seen him of course; smiling with please's and thank you's and even a wink as she walked away.  
"You're unbelievable," Hermione muttered as the waitress finally left.  
"Jealous?" Draco grinned, picking up the menu.  
"No, disgusted," Hermione said.  
"Sure, sure," he muttered.  
Hermione glared but held her tongue as she looked through the menu filled with food at outrageous prices.

Once the ordering - and flirting at that - was done, they sat in silence and watched the guest inside and out through the wide glass back doors.  
Hermione saw Oliver Wood and their old house mate Katie Bell near the front of the restaurant.  
"Do you mind if I excuse myself for a moment?" Hermione asked Draco.  
"No, but where are you going?" Draco asked.  
"Does it matter?"  
"Yes."  
"You're not worried about me are you?" she smirked, knowing the effect it would cause.  
"Fine, go do what ever the bloody hell you want but be back when the food gets here," he snapped.  
"Thank you," she grinned at his glare and made her way to the front of the restaurant.

"Hey guys," she smiled when she reached their table.  
They turned to look at her and Katie gasped, "Hermione!" and jumped up to giving her a hug.  
"Hello Oliver," Hermione smiled and hugged him too.  
"Hey, pull up a chair, take a seat." he smiled warmly and asked a waiter for another glass.  
"So, how you been?" Oliver asked pouring her some wine.  
"Pretty good, I've been busy helping Ginny with her wedding but all's been good," Hermione responded taking a sip.  
"Ah yes, Ginny's really grown up from the last time I saw her, well she was twelve then I guess but she's gotten real pretty. I got the invitation last week," Oliver responded.  
"Yep, their planning on a small wedding, not to big or showy and at the Burrow of course so there won't be any reporters. So, you've you two been?" Hermione asked.  
"Well I'm now playing for Puddlemore United, we won last week so we've got a few weeks off before the big championship," Oliver stated.  
"Oh that's right, I read about it in the Prophet a little while back," Hermione nodded, "What about you Katie. What do you do?"  
"I'm healer at St. Mungos now, I work with the long term patients on the top level." Katie smiled.  
"Congratulations, Katie! Is it fun?"  
Katie laughed, "It's certainly surprising no telling what they'll come up with. Especially Professor Lockheart."  
Hermione giggled, "Yes, I remember what he was like. How's he coming along?"  
"Pretty well actually, he's regained quite a bit of his memory and he knows who Harry is now. I think he's starting to remember his time at Hogwarts as Professor now too. Next year he'll be well enough to go in front of the Wizagemont for his past crimes," Katie said the last bit little sadly, and seemed to get lost in thought for a moment.  
"I think Harry said something about that a little while back," Hermione remember at Grimauld Place, Harry had brought home an article on Lockheart's progress and the Ministry actions.  
"I was surprised to meet Alice and Frank though. It was really a shock to see the last name Longbottom. I remembered Neville and couldn't believe it," Katie said breaking Hermione from her stupor.  
"It was a shock when I found out too, are they making any progress?" Hermione asked hopefully. She'd always wondered but had never wanted to ask Neville.  
"Um, well their better then they were after they were first tortured. They recognize Neville's name, and Hannah's. They know about their engagement and can understand it but that's about it. Oh and they recognize Frank's mom as well but other then that…," Katie's voice trailed off.  
"That's too bad," Hermione frowned, she hated Bellatrix Lestrange with an unbelievable amount of passion, and it didn't have much to do with the fact that she'd been tortured by the women but more the fact of the lives she'd taken and ruined. She ruined Neville's, Harry's, Teddy's, and countless others. It was unbelievable to Hermione how the women could ruthlessly, even gleefully; kill her own cousin and niece.  
"However I do have some good news," Katie grinned.  
Hermione looked at her expectedly.  
"We're engaged!" Katie squealed showing her a glinting diamond ring set perfectly on her left ring finger.  
"Oh Katie it's wonderful!" Hermione squealed hugging her and then a beaming Oliver.  
"I heard you and Ron Weasley are engaged," Oliver said, a little cautiously.  
"Mmm…yep," Hermione took a drink from her cup.  
Oliver, Katie, and Hermione talked for a few more minutes until their food arrived and Hermione mentioned that she should go back to her 'co-worker'.

Hermione sat down at the table again with the waitress and their food not far behind them.  
"I'm surprised you didn't ask who they were." Hermione said after a moment of silent eating.  
"I know who they are." Draco said quietly not looking up from his food, "Oliver Wood is the keeper for Puddlemore and the girl is Katie Bell."  
"How do you know-" Hermione cut herself off as she remembered that he had used her in sixth year.  
Draco said nothing but continued eating. The silence stretched for fifteen minutes, until Draco broke it, "Marcus is holding a ball this Saturday."  
"Marcus?" Hermione asked.  
"Marcus Flint," Draco clarified.  
"Oh, yeah," Hermione nodded remembering the Slytherin Quidditch captain.  
"Well, I've been invited and it would be a good idea for you to come with me, help with publicity and all," Draco explained.  
"Who's going to be there?" Hermione asked, taking the last few bites of her dinner.  
"Well Blaise and Luna, Theo and Daphne, Blaise said he'll drag Pansy there, um... I'm sure Astoria Greengrass, Gregory Goyle, and Tracey Davis just to name a few. There might be other's there that you know too," Draco said finishing his plate as well.  
"People I know but I never got along with," Hermione smiled gently.  
"True but Theo won't be prejudice. He's not like his dad, and Tracey is half-blood even if she is a Slytherin, actually you'll probably like her," Draco said truthfully.  
Hermione shrugged, "I guess," she sighed, not a way she wants to spend her Saturday night but it would be a good place to go.

"Speak of the devil and the devil will appear," Draco muttered.  
Hermione turned to see said person, Marcus Flint, walking up to them and not far behind him, Adrian Pucey.  
"Hello Draco," Marcus shook Draco's hand.  
"Marcus, Pucey," Draco nodded to the handsome, arrogant looking man behind Marcus.  
"Malfoy," Pucey nodded.  
"And… Ms. Granger, it's been a while." To Hermione's surprise Marcus held out his hand to shake hers. She accepted and he surprised her more by bringing it to his lips in a gently nature.  
"Indeed it has," Hermione smiled warmly as Marcus did the same.  
Draco chuckled; "You've gone soft."  
"Maybe," Marcus smirked.  
"Ah, Ms. Granger, this is Adrian Pucey, Adrian, Hermione Granger. I'm sure you remember each other from school." Marcus introduced.  
"Vaguely," Pucey muttered kissing her hand as well, Hermione didn't like how his lips lingered longer then they should or how his eyes traveled up and down her body stopping in a certain place.  
"I think we should be going," Draco said standing up and shooting Adrian a curiously cold glare that was returned.  
"Yes, I'm sure you two have places to be. I'll see you both at the ball this Saturday?" Marcus asked.  
"Of course," Draco said.  
"Excellent, until then, Ms. Granger, Draco," He tilted his head and left, Adrian following after one last glare between him and Draco.  
"Pucey hasn't changed much," Hermione mumbled as they walked through the restaurant holding hands incase anyone noticed.  
"If anything he's gotten worse," Draco said, anger lacing his words.  
"Where are we going now?" Hermione asked as he pulled her down the street.  
"Well were here, we mine as well see the Eiffel Tower," Draco said as if it was the most obvious thing.  
"Oh," Hermione said surprised but followed him happily along.

Once at the top Hermione leaned over the railing to see the beautiful lay out of Paris, France, the cars and lights littering the ground below for miles.  
"It really is beautiful isn't it?" Hermione smiled.  
"It's not too bad," Draco shrugged.  
Hermione rolled her eyes and continued watching the landscape.  
"Crap," she heard Draco mutter as he pulled her away from the banister.  
"What? What is it?" Hermione asked.  
"Rita Skeeter," he mumbled.  
Hermione turned and sure enough Rita Skeeter and her photographer were creeping their way up to them.  
"What do we do, it's too early to show who I am yet, and we need at least another week. After Ron's game on Saturday," Hermione whispered.  
"I know, I know, just follow my lead okay," it wasn't a question but a command but Hermione nodded anyway.  
"Look, there," they heard Rita whisper, "Go around there see if you can get a shot of the girl's face."

They were cornered, Rita was on one side, the photographer was on the other, and they were in a corner, screwed, screwed, screwed, and not in the way Draco would prefer.  
Hermione was up against Draco and he had her face to the scenery so as not to show them her face but Rita was edging to the side and soon it wouldn't matter.  
"Look at me," he whispered.  
She did as he asked and felt him push her up against him and lower his head till his lips were just above hers. He held her steady with one arm on her lower back and the other in her hair. Hermione looked at him confused but didn't dare speak in fear of her lips brushing his.  
He gave her a look that said don't move, and she obeyed realizing what he was doing. He wanted it to look like he was kissing her.  
Well thank God he didn't actually do it!  
Several pictures were taken but Hermione could hardly wait for the nosy pain in the arse witch to leave.  
When Rita finally left, thinking she had a good enough story for now. A few seconds later Draco let go over and Hermione took several steps back.  
After a short, awkward, silence she turned to him.  
"I think we should go home," Hermione said quietly. Why was she blushing?  
Draco nodded and took her arm, apparating them back to her flat.

* * *

**Yay, here it is! Isn't she just a little trickster - siriusisbest - tsk tsk! (: Haha, much love and kisses - zzzooe.x**

**Hehe! - siriusisbest  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm bored. Hot if I sit here. Cold if I leave the room. Dog won't stop following me. He demands attention. I will now stop writing in fragments.**

**So it took forever for me to get this to Zoe, sorry but I've been busy. In other words lazy...well actually I have to write 3 drabbles for Live Journal communities and a dramione short for a LJ user but I haven't done any of that yet, so, yea...**

**I am so going to have acne scars...sorry, random.**

**ANYWHO, chapter nine, if you hate Astoria you'll be pleased with the next chapter... (kinda)**

**Chapter Nine**

"Take a look at the Daily Prophet," Draco grinned tossing it to Hermione as she came through the kitchen door dressed for work.

On the front page was a picture of her and Draco 'kissing' on the Eiffel Tower. Hermione blushed at the memory and put the newspaper down, not caring to read it.

"People are severely perverted," Hermione muttered.

Draco chuckled, "And you didn't even read the article, Rita's gotten creative over the years."

"Lovely," Hermione said sarcastically.

A tapping came from the window above the sink where an ink black owl was waiting to be let in.

"Hello Aphrodite." Hermione smiled at Harry and Ginny's bird.

The bird released the letter then flew over to a little area where water and owl treats were set.

_Hermione,_

_Pretending my aunt Myrtle's big butt! Have you seen the prophet today? It sure didn't look like pretending to me. Is he a good kisser? I've always wondered. It looks like for once Rita Skeeter did something good, huh? So when am I to expect my God-babies? Harry said to add that he wants to be the best man and I demand to be the bride's maid of honour. Ron is going to be so jealous! When are you going to reveal your identity to the press? Send me a letter ASAP; the owl won't leave you alone until you do._

_Owl me right away,_

_Ginny_

"Oh my Merlin, Ginny," Hermione shook her head.

"What did the little Weaslette say?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Hermione sighed as the owl landed on her shoulder and latched on; looking like it wasn't going to be leaving for a very long time.

_Hermione accio'd parchment and a quill and scribbled her response,_

_Gin,_

_I didn't kiss the git; I just made it look like it! Like I would really kiss him. It was the only way to avoid showing my identity and it makes a good story. Yes, I suppose Rita has done something useful, just wait till she finds out whom I am. As a heads up I'm going to personally, slowly, and painfully kill you, you get no God-babies, and tell Harry to watch his back the sarcastic git. I'm not sure when I'll reveal who I am but probably around next Saturday._

_Sighed,_

_The Person Who Will Very Soon Kill You: Hermione._

_Two owls flew through the window as Hermione tied her letter back onto Aphrodite. She recognized one owl, Hades, who was Luna and Blaise, but the other owl she didn't know but it had a stuck-up and important era about it. Pureblood family. Obviously._

_The unknown owl hopped over to Draco and Hades hopped over to Hermione._

_Hermione,_

_I'm afraid I might have to take Blaise to the hospital, he's laughing just a bit too hard that it's constricted his breathing. Maybe the Wrakspurts moved from his head down to his throat. Merlin knows his head's full of them. Anyway, I see your date went well and ended on an enjoyable note. I'll see you guys on Saturday, Blaise would like me to ask you a question but I'm afraid it's just a little to perverted, silly nargals._

_Love,_

_Luna_

_"What did Luna and Blaise have to say?" Draco asked, finished with his letter._

_"_Blaise is apparently laughing to hard to write anything and Luna says she saw that our date ended on an enjoyable note. She also said she'll see us Saturday and Blaise is being perverted again. She didn't think it was a good idea to enter his question," Hermione said folding up the note and writing Luna letter telling her she will see her Saturday.

"Good old Blaise," Draco chuckled.

_Hermione muttered something incoherent as she darkly glared at the blond._

_"I think we'll stay here tonight, I'm too tired to go anywhere today but we'll go to that new restaurant in Diagon Alley tomorrow," Draco said stretching. _

_"_Fine. How do you know Flint and Pucey won't tell the press about us?" Hermione asked.

_"Marcus could tell we wanted to keep him quiet and he could always keep Pucey in line. Adrian won't risk telling the press and Marcus getting angry with him," Draco spat Pucey's name like it left a bad taste in his mouth._

_"Why do you hate Pucey?" Hermione asked as Hades flew out the window._

_"Many reasons," Draco muttered, "I'm going to work, see you tonight Granger. Answer this too," he motioned to the post the unknown owl had dropped._

_Hermione picked up his letter when he'd left and looked down at the card; it was Marcus's invitation to the party, asking if Hermione would be accompanying Draco as well. Hermione wrote a response to that one as well, and watched as Marcus's bird flew out the window. _

_~*~*~*~*~*~&~&~&~&~^~^^~^~%~%~%~%%~$~$~$~#~#~##~#~#~~~~_

_The week passed unusually quick, Tuesday they went to a new restaurant in Diagon Alley and by some miracle were able to avoid showing Hermione's identity. The rest of the week they were both to busy with work. At Malfoy Enterprise some financial things had popped up and Blaise, Draco, and Theo had all been working overtime to fix it._

_At the ministry the aurors were working over time as well, in North Britain a Muggle had reported the sighting of a man matching the description of Fenrir Greyback._

_Saturday afternoon Luna and Hermione were talking in the living room waiting for the time until the ball to pass when Blaise and Draco stumbled out of the fire place._

_"How many times have I told you to wait five seconds before coming through?" Draco growled._

_"How many times have I told you to move faster?" Blaise grinned._

_Draco just growled and said nothing._

_"Come on Luna, we have to get ready," Blaise helped his wife up._

_"See you in a few hours," Luna said in her dreamy voice before being wisped away in green flames._

_"Calm on Granger, time to get ready," Draco said as he made his way into his own bedroom._

_Hermione sighed and went to her room to get ready. When she entered on her bed she found a letter._

_Hermione picked it up and recognized the untidy scrawl of Ron. Frowning she opened the letter,_

**_Hey, Hermione. _**

**_You should have seen the save I made at practice today, we're going to wipe the field tonight and we'll win for sure! I'm looking forward to the after party, drinks and food all around! The hotel is very decorative, and I've already unpacked, set up my stuff and placed silencing charms all around the room. For privacy you know, lots of people probably want to know what I'm up to when not on the field! I'm going to go enjoy desert, have a fun week Mya! Ron._**

_Hermione grimaced at 'Mya' She hated, h-a-t-e-d, that stupid nick-name. Hermione through the letter into the trash and started her shower and getting her clothes ready thinking darkly to herself._

_Going to go enjoy dessert?_

_Lot's of people want to know what I'm up to- privacy you know._

_Hermione also noted the vague French perfume that was on the parchment._

_Hermione criticized him all through her shower and when she got out, her thoughts were dark and she wanted revenge. She threw the cheap stuff on the floor and marched over to the cabinet that held her other clothes._

_Of course, you only let the blond bimbos in. Hermione doubted he meant food.__  
__Placed Silencing Charms all around the room. Big wonder why that is. _

_She pulled out a strapless deep purple dress cocktail dress hugging her every curve with silver high heels that matched her necklace containing a sparkling teardrop in the middle. After applying her make-up Hermione hardly looked like Hermione any more. She was positively beautiful and when her picture, one where Draco would be standing next to her, showed up in the prophet tomorrow morning, she would make Ronald Weasley want to curl up in a hole and die._

_**OMG! I love this chapter. I cannot WAIT for the next one, even to beta! (: Please review guys, you know that siriusisbest deserves it! Much love and kisses - superhotmegasexyawesome zzzooe. ;D LOL, JK guys! (:**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

Hermione sat cross legged on the couch waiting for Draco to get ready. Weren't the men supposed to be ready in five minutes and the women the ones who took five hours?

Ten minutes later Hermione got impatient. She wanted to make sure she got her picture put in the newspaper tomorrow and she wasn't waiting around.

"Hurry up Malfoy! You're taking forever!" she banged on his door and then went back into the sitting room.

"Jeeze Granger what's your-," Draco stopped mid-sentence and let his eyes wander up and down her body several times.

Hermione let out a cough and his eyes snapped up to hers, "If you're done checking me out, could we get a move on?" she didn't blush but just rolled her eyes. She wanted to get tonight over with but she wanted to do it right.

Draco grabbed the invitation and his coat while mumbling something along the lines of 'I wasn't checking you out.'

Hermione just scoffed and grabbed hold of his arm.

"Oh wow," Hermione let out as she looked at the mansion. It wasn't as big as Malfoy Manor but it was up there. What made it better was that it actually looked inviting with white marble and pretty features. Hermione found herself wishing she'd asked Marcus to help her get back at Ron.

Hermione kept hold of Draco's arm and they walked up the path to the positively gorgeous estate.

"Draco, Ms. Granger," Marcus grinned from the doorway as they walked through giving the invitations to the gaping young man that checked the guest list. Whether he was gaping at Hermione's beauty or the fact that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had just shown up together, they didn't know. They suspected it was little bit of both.

"Hello Mr. Flint," Hermione smiled.

"Call me Marcus; Mr. Flint makes me sound old," Marcus grinned.

Hermione chuckled since she knew he was only 26, "You can call me Hermione then."

"Hermione then, I must say you look divine tonight," Marcus commented.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself," Hermione smiled.

"Okay, okay, Marcus stop hitting on my girlfriend," Draco said good heartily and pulled her towards the ball room doors.

Marcus just chuckled and went back to greet more guests.

"He's erm….different," Hermione said when they were out of ear shot.

"The war did it to him. The Dark Lord killed his little sister and his views changed dramatically. He can still be a convincing bastard but only when need be. On top of that you're pretty so he has no reason to be mean to you, he left blood prejudice behind on the day he lost his sister," Draco said calmly.

Hermione was about to point out that he had just called her pretty but a voice called his name from across the crowded room.

"Hello Theo," Draco greeted as they got there.

"Hello Draco and….Granger?" Theo looked her up and down hardly able to believe that this was really the know-it-all bookworm from Hogwarts. She made the Yule Ball look like nothing.

"Hello Nott," Theo kissed her hand and tilted his head.

"Years have been good to you," Theo said politely.

"Thank you, years haven't been bad to you either," Hermione smiled.

"Hello Draco, and who is this?" a female appeared over Theo's shoulder wearing a dark knee length green dress and more jewellery then the entire Muggle Kay Jewellery store had in stock.

"Daphne this Hermione Granger, Hermione, Daphne Greengrass," Theo introduced.

"Granger?" Daphne looked her up and down, "Yes, now I remember you," she sneered then turned walked away.

"You'll have to excuse her she's…prejudice," Theo explained.

"So I see," Hermione chuckled.

"I'm going to go talk to Marcus about a few things, Hermione why don't you go with Theo; he'll take care of you," Draco said reassuringly.

Hermione shot him a glare, she didn't like going off with someone she hadn't known for five years, and even then they never really knew each other. Thinking back she can't remember talking to Nott more then once or twice however and they were actually civil words that were exchanged.

So, as Draco walked off to find Marcus, Hermione took Theo's offered arm and followed him to another part of the room.

He tapped a young woman on the shoulder with shoulder length brown hair who was talking to a strong built girl. She turned towards him and smiled at him, then looked curiously at Hermione. After a moment Hermione recognized her from Hogwarts, and they women recognized her at the same time.

"I'm sure you two remember each other. You fought like cats and dogs after all," Theo smiled.

"Hello, Granger. Fancy seeing you here," Pansy Parkinson said civilly.

"Parkinson," Hermione nodded.

"Hermione's dating Draco now, did you know?" Theo asked.

Pansy raised her eye brow at him but when neither of them said anything more she spoke, "No, I didn't know. I was under the impression you were engaged to Weasley."

"We're no longer engaged, since two weeks ago," well it was the half truth.

"What a pity," Pansy said.

"On his part," Hermione smirked.

Pansy actually grinned at her remark, "You're different than I remember."

"It's amazing what a few years can do," Hermione stated simply.

"Indeed it is," Pansy chuckled. "Oh, where are my manners," Pansy turned and motioned with her hand to the women she had been speaking to, that Hermione now recognized as well.

"Granger, Millicent Bulstrode, Millicent, Hermione Granger," Millicent raised a bushy eye brown.

"Granger," She acknowledged.

"Bulstrode," Hermione said.

"Girls," Theo said cautiously.

Pansy giggled, "No need to get worried Theo, and if Granger is dating Draco then we might as well get used to her. Play nice, both of you," she added to Millicent and Hermione.

"Come, I'll show you guys who else is here," Pansy grabbed Hermione and Theo's hand and pulled them to a small group not far away.

"Guys you remember Hermione Granger. She's dating Draco now, apparently," Pansy announced and the group turned towards her.

"I would have thought Draco had better taste," a light brunette sniffed. "Not someone like _that_."

"Who would you have in mind Astoria, you?" Draco came up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms possessively around her waist.

"I'm five times better then her," Astoria snapped.

"Not the way I remember it. Hermione would never trick someone into marrying her just to use them and their money. You however did just that, and don't try to deny it Greengrass, I caught you in the act," Draco smirked as Astoria looked as if she'd been smacked.

"It's okay Draco, she's just jealous," Hermione gave him a chaste kiss on the lips much to the younger Greengrass's chagrin. If Draco had been surprised he hid it well.

"I am not jealous you filthy little mud-blood," Astoria sneered.

"Astoria, I thought you had better manners," came a voice from behind them and they all turned to see Blaise and Luna Zabini coming up to them. Blaise in the traditional tuxedo and Luna in a gold gown.

"Blaise," Astoria nodded.

"Now, what's all this commotion about?" Blaise asked pecking Hermione on the cheek.

"Are you aware that your best friend is dating a mud-blood?" Astoria asked Blaise.

Blaise stared at her coldly and said, "Yes I'm very well aware that Draco is dating Hermione, and I think it's a brilliant match."

"But how could I be replaced by her?" Astoria screeched shooting Goyle a cold glare who had sniggered from his place beside Theo.

"Because I learned my lesson," Draco said. "I didn't want another controlling, whining, money sucking, witch with a capital B."

Astoria gapped at him for a good few seconds before turning and storming off towards her sister.

Theo, Goyle, and Blaise sniggered at Draco's words.

"That was a bit harsh don't you think?" Hermione asked failing to hide her amusement.

"Nope," Draco grinned. "Hermione this is Tracey Davis by the way."

He motioned to a pretty girl their age with shoulder length chestnut hair and blue eyes. Hermione recognized her from Hogwarts but had never spoken to her or heard her talk as far as she could remember.

"Hello," Tracey smiled warmly shaking Hermione's hand, who also said a polite greeting.

"Would you like to dance, Tracey?" Theo smiled warmly with a hint of admiration that Tracey didn't see, but was obvious to every one else.

"Sure," Tracey put down her glass and followed them onto the dance floor were Goyle and Bulstrode had already started dancing a minute before. Blaise and Luna followed leaving Draco, Hermione, and Pansy.

"Well come on you two, I was practically tied, gagged, and dragged here by Theo on Blaise's orders so I'm not gonna spend the time on my own," Pansy said grabbing them and pulling them to a vacant table.

"So, how you've been holding up?" Draco asked retrieving three glasses of champagne from a passing waiter.

"Just dandy," Pansy said sarcastically.

"Care to elaborate?" Draco asked.

"Not really," she responded, "So, how was it that you two got together?"

Draco told her the same old 'ministry case' story, although she didn't seem to buy it, she accepted it none the less.

"Well I'm happy for guys, and I'm sorry for being such a bitch in school Granger," Pansy said sipping her champagne.

"I apologize as well," Hermione said doing the same.

Pansy stared absent mindedly into her glass and Draco muttered, "Let's go dance."

"She seems erm…different," Hermione said quietly as they swayed to the music. Why were all the Slytherin's so….un-Slytherin like?

"Her parents are forcing her to marry a man she despises, they've scheduled the wedding for July and she can't seem to find a way out," Draco answered watching Pansy who was still staring at her cup, "She even tried running but they caught her and she's too scared to try it again. She really doesn't want to run away at all; all of her friends, family, and life are rooted here so she really has no where to go unless she hides at one of our houses. She's been thinking of hiding at my parent's manor since they've offered but she'll have to resurface eventually. She can't stay locked up at the manor forever."

Hermione frowned and watched Pansy make her way out onto the balcony.

"Who is she's marrying?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"Lucian Bole."

"Oh, I remember him. Angelina always said he was an idiot," Hermione remarked.

"Didn't Johnson say we were all idiots?" Draco smirked.

Hermione grinned, "Yeah I suppose she did, its Weasley now by the way."

"Oh that's right; she married the twin didn't she," Draco remarked.

"He's not really a twin anymore but yes she married George," Hermione said quietly.

Draco shifted uncomfortable but didn't say anything.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat," Hermione went to the food tables and grabbed a plate, placing some food on top then following Draco who was heading to a table were Blaise, Luna, Goyle and Bulstrode were sitting.

"Draco, so how have you been?" Goyle asked as Draco took a seat next to him. Hermione sitting in between Draco and Blaise, suddenly feeling very small.

"I'm doing well. Business has been going well, with my fathers company and at the ministry," Draco responded, "And you?"

"My fathers being a real arse, but what else is new? How he can be such a nuisance from inside Azkaban beats me, but not entirely surprising," Goyle shrugged, "Your lucky you had Potter to defend you and your parents," for the first time Goyle glanced at Hermione but his eye's averted back to Draco.

"Mmm, yes I was overly thrilled to have Potter defending me. Just bloody brilliant," Draco said sourly.

Goyle again flickered to Hermione then back, "But….don't you have to deal with him more often now? Between work and…dating Granger?"

"Why do we stay on last name basis still?" Blaise spoke and everyone looked at him.

"Because it's what we do Zabini," Bulstrode sneered.

"Oh, it's Zabini now? We've been on first name basis since what…third year?" Blaise raised a questing eye brow.

"What do you want us to do Blaise? Call her Hermione?" Millicent sneered.

It was weird hearing Millicent Bulstrode say her first name. She had never said it before.

"Yes. That's precisely what I want. What's so bad about that?" Blaise asked innocently.

"Wha- but she's a mud-"

"Language Bulstrode," Draco said coldly. Hermione wondered why he cared so much.

Millicent was about say something when, to everyone's great surprise, Goyle interrupted, "What about you Hermione? What have you been up to these past five years?"

Everyone started at him and Hermione and Millicent gapped for a good ten seconds before Hermione gathered her wits, "Erm…I've been uh…okay, not too bad."

"Last I heard you were going to marry the weasel," Millicent cut in.

"Well I'm not," Hermione snapped.

"He no good in the sack?" Millicent smirked.

"You tell me," Hermione smirked back.

"How would I know?" Millicent snapped.

"I have my sources," Hermione smirked and took a bite of food at Millicent's confused face. Of course Hermione didn't really think Ron would sleep with her but it was funny to think about…in a way.

Goyle sniggered and dodged as Millicent went to smack him.

"Twit," She muttered.

"Hello again," Theo sat down next to Luna with a plate of his own food.

"Escaping Daphne?" Luna asked dreamily.

"What would make you think that Luna?" Theo asked with a grin.

"Because she's coming over this way, and does not seem happy," Luna said just as dreamy. She wasn't as weird or airy as she was in school but the girl had her moments.

"Uh-oh," Theo scooted closer to Millicent as Daphne stormed over.

"What are you doing?" she seethed

"Were does it look like?" he asked.

"Really, do you do anything but eat?" she sneered.

"Mmm, sleep," Theo said with a ghost of smirk.

"Exactly! Sleep! And when you say _sleep_ you really do mean sleep!" Daphne screeched.

"Is there something else we're supposed to be doing there then sleeping?" Theo asked looking serious. Goyle sniggered and Millicent smirked while Blaise ducked under the table. Draco and Hermione tried their best to keep their faces impassive.

Daphne opened and closed her mouth a few times before letting out tossing a cup of water at Goyle who was openly sniggering at her. She then threw Theo a death glare, and stormed away again.

"She's become quiet lovely," Hermione commented with a serious face.

"Yep, she's a little flower that one," Theo said just as seriously.

"Hey Trace. Pull up a seat," Blaise said as Tracey drifted over.

"Thanks Blaise," she smiled and conjured a chair. Hermione scooted over to make room.

Conversation carried on and Hermione found that she actually liked Tracey. Tracey didn't have the whole blood prejudice problem being half-blood and openly chatted happily with Hermione.

Half hour later the evening started to wind down when Adrian Pucey came over to the table.

"May I have a dance, Ms. Granger?" Adrian asked smiling showing his pearly white teeth, it reminded her of Lockheart.

"Uh…," She glanced at Draco who was glaring at Adrian but gave a little nod.

"Be careful," he muttered as she stood so only she could hear.

As Adrian led her onto the dance floor she saw Blaise, Theo, and Draco watching intensely. While Tracey was looking worried.

"Your friends are a little _," Adrian said as they danced, standing a little to close for Hermione's comfort.

"There just protective," Hermione defended.

"Mmm," Adrian said pulling her closer.

There was barley any room between her and the jerk she was dancing with and she hated how everyone was brushed against him.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity the song ended.

"Why don't I give you a tour?" Adrian asked pulling her towards the door.

"No, no that's okay, I'd much rather-,"

"Come on, your not scared are you?" he laughed and Hermione didn't like it at all.

"No, really, I don't think-,"

"I think," came a cold voice from behind them, "She said, no." Draco walked over and pulled her away from Adrian.

Adrian looked slightly shocked at Draco's sudden appearance, recovering he strained his robes, "I was just going to show her-,"

"I'll give her the tour, nice of you to offer however. Thanks," Draco said making very clear that he was thankful by no means.

"My pleasure," Adrian gave a small bow to Hermione before turning and walking away.

"Come on. I have to show you around now," Draco sighed pulling her out of the doors.

"Uh, Draco," Hermione watched as Blaise tried to tell her something from the other side of the room. He was waving his hands trying to motion something while mouthing words but Hermione couldn't tell what he was saying in Blaise's frantic state.

"Just come on," Draco almost whined pulling her just as the doors to the noisy ball room closed.

"This is the office. Marcus does all his work in here. He-,"

"Draco," Hermione whispered low.

Draco stopped talking and looked at Hermione who was rigid and staring at two wide doors, one of which was ajar.

"Is there anyone else out there?" she asked very quietly.

"No, I don't think so why?" He asked quietly felling like it was the right thing to do.

"I thought I saw the door move…maybe it was just a house-elf," Hermione wondered if maybe the movement had just been the wind moving the door or perhaps a house elf cleaning.

"Probably. It's kind of hard to get out of the ball room unnoticed, and you have to have an invitation to get threw a barrier that we passed through when coming onto the property, unless you've been scanned in to the wards," Draco answered.

"Mmm," Hermione nodded. She felt like and idiot but couldn't shake off the felling she had seen something.

"Come on," Draco chuckled moving her towards the doors.

"This is the library," He said pushing the two doors open to reveal an unbelievably large library. It was no match for the Malfoy's however, not that Hermione knew this.

"Wow," Hermione smiled and walked in, her hand trailing the book spines on the self.

"You really do enjoy the books don't you?" Draco smirked from directly behind her.

Hermione rolled her eye's and turned, she was about to resort when she saw on the other end of the library, two figures behind a book shelf watching them.

Her heart skipped a beat before she recognized who they were and she then understood what Blaise had been trying to say when they had left the ball room.

Thinking fast Hermione turned back to Draco.

"Well you know, there is something I like better then books." she said in a seductive voice and over Draco's shoulder behind the book shelf on the other side of the gigantic room she saw a blur of green racing back and forth on a note pad.

"Oh, and what's that?" Draco asked slightly confused at the strange look in Hermione's eyes. It seemed to be amusement and glee. Not to mention her voice, was it just him or did it sound almost… seductive?

"I'll show you," she said in a low voice pulling his tie and bringing his lips down on to hers.

He really didn't know what she was doing or why, but after a few short moments he really didn't care. The explosion of sensations that went through both of them was one he had never experienced with any other women he'd been with, and that was quiet a few.

Before he knew he found himself caring less about the fact that he was kissing a mudblood and he felt her gasp slightly as he pushed her against the wall, his arm going around her waist and the other tangling in her hair.

He felt her arms go around his neck pulling lightly at his blond hair. The moan that came from her lips aroused him to no end and he gently parted her lips with his. She was so willing, so accommodating, and her lips immediately parted under his. He tried to stifle his moan at her enthusiasm, but wasn't entirely successful. Before either of them had a chance to have second thoughts, his tongue darted in to stroke hers.

It was a burst of pleasure as his tongue danced with her, and his right hand trailed up and down her side.

Hermione had completely forgotten about Rita Skeeter and her photographer on the other side of the library as she felt her arousal grow as Draco caressed her mouth with his and the burring sensation that his hand left as it travelled down her ribs, stomach and outer thigh.

She pressed herself up against him and he moaned as her hips rubbed against his, and her tongue darted into his mouth discovering and memorizing every little detail remembering what stroke made him make what noise just as he did to her.

Being with Ron had never made her feel like this, and she thanked Merlin she wasn't marrying that bastard.

The sound of a door closing broke them both from there trance and Hermione got just a glimpse of Rita Skeeter leaving the library before the doors closed again.

There was silence and Hermione could feel him staring at her. After a short pause she broke the silence, "I'm sorry, I couldn't-"

She was cut off as his lips crashed onto hers again and she felt the familiar sensation of apparition.

**I'm afraid this is where I say good-bye to some of my reader, there's no NC-17 matieral but R rated stuff will be comming soon. And after now, there will not be a warning. After all, it ruins the surprise no? I'm sorry to those who will have to stop here, thank you for showing interest though. Unfortunately I write mostly for my own enjoyment not to gain internet popularity.**

**'My own enjoyment' wow slightly perverted there...oh well...**

**Due to personal problems, a health condion and school starting up again, I can't say when the next chapter will be here but I'll get to you! Till, next time guys! And now, I turn you over to Zoe...**

**_*crouches down away from tomatoes* don't kill me guys, please! I am so, SO sorry that this took long. I was in hospital recently with Gastritis (google it) and now I'm in the middle of three internals and play rehearsals – PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I am so, so sorry. I honestly mean it from the bottom of my heart! Much love and kisses, zzzooe._**


End file.
